world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Caramelelly072315
celestialThespian CT began pestering caramelizedCaterer CC at 02:08 -- 02:08 CC: You will not. 02:08 CC: BELIEVE. 02:08 CC: The day I've had. 02:09 CC: I've got salted caramels coming out of my ass, Elly. Everything is so salty. 02:09 CT: "Hello Carmelita" 02:09 CT: "Oh my" 02:09 CT: "Please, share your salt with me" 02:09 CC: I was assigned a partner by our DEAR GodOS. 02:09 CC: Guess what caste!!! 02:10 CC: :'D 02:10 CT: "Oh?" 02:10 CT: "How coincidental, do tell" 02:10 CC: WARRIOR. :''''D 02:10 CT: "Oh" 02:10 CT: "Oh my god" 02:10 CT: "Carmelita, I'm.. I'm so sorry" 02:11 CC: I put in a request to change it, which happened to go to some losers at the part I was catering. 02:11 CC: It went through! 02:11 CC: Can you guess who they gave me as my new partner? 02:11 CT: "Oh how lucky, who?" 02:11 CC: THE SAME WARRIOR. :D 02:11 CT: "Oh my GodOS" 02:12 CC: Then, of course, who shows up to help me bring my stuff home? That warrior. 02:12 CC: Surprisingly enough he seems like an okay guy. 02:12 CT: "Silver linings right" 02:12 CC: Saved me from an exploding building, which is a thing that happened. 02:13 CC: Apparently a meteor fell?? I dunno. 02:13 CT: "Oh yes I hard about that, you were THERE?" 02:13 CC: Mhm. 02:13 CT: "At least it wasn't your fault this time, like that time with the caramel and 3 chickens" 02:13 CC: Ugh, listen, that's behind me. 02:14 CT: "Are you ok, at any rate? You weren't hurt?" 02:14 CC: Nah. He got a bunch of glass in his swole abs, but I helped him with that before he went back to his barracks. 02:15 CC: I just can't believe this!!!!!!!!!! GodOS, assigning ME such a low partner. My reputation is ruined! 02:15 CC: How'd your day go? You mentioned... a coincidence? 02:15 CT: "If it makes you feel any better, I was assigned a partner as well" 02:15 CT: "A companion" 02:16 CC: Ohhhh, lucky you! 02:16 CT: "Not lucky for her thhough" 02:16 CT: "I got the impression she didn't like me much, plus I am not exactly an upgrade for her rank" 02:17 CT: "but I'm sure we can work past this. She proved to be excellent at teamwork" 02:17 CC: Teamwork, eh? 02:17 CC: Did you get stuck in an elevator or something? 02:17 CT: "Not exactly, but I did get the opprotunity to see her bedroom" 02:18 CC: Oooooooh. 02:18 CC: Hahah, was that on the first date too? 02:18 CT: "I do not know if Date is the word I'd use" 02:18 CT: "we had never met before that" 02:19 CC: Ah. Chance meeting? 02:20 CT: "Well, after GodOS assigned us as partners, I had happened to be assigned to her as a server. So then when I started leaving machines in her room and coerced her out of hiding, we realized we were the peole we were assigned as partners to" 02:20 CT: "so yes" 02:20 CT: "chance meeting" 02:21 CC: ...What?? Server? Huh??? 02:21 CC: I thought you were an actor. 02:21 CT: "Thespian" 02:21 CT: "It is a game called Splex" 02:21 CT: "apparantly both me and Blake were playing" 02:22 CC: Oh, a video game. 02:22 CT: "sort of" 02:22 CC: Why were you assigned to play a video game? 02:22 CT: "Well" 02:22 CT: "it seemed to be more" 02:22 CC: Why were we assigned partners anyway??? And what's up with the mission I keep hearing about????? 02:22 CT: "Have you ever played Sims ((or twink equivalent))?" 02:23 CT: "It was like that" 02:23 CT: "except real" 02:23 CC: Real. 02:23 CC: As in...? 02:23 CT: "The 'mission' according to the message I recieved from GodOS, is to play this game, as it is important to the survival of the twink species" 02:23 CT: "As in I could use my cursor to move things in her room around" 02:24 CT: "like computer telekinesis" 02:24 CC: That sounds like a bunch of baloney. 02:25 CC: Are you pullin my hamstring here? Emphasis on ham. 02:25 CT: "I have never been in a play as far stretched as this, and yet, it is truth" 02:26 CC: I mean, that's just absolutely preposterous!!!! Am I going to have to do that too?? Because I'm AWFUL at computer games. 02:26 CT: "so am I, but I managed" 02:26 CT: "I imagine the real fear will be when I enter" 02:27 CC: I hope whoever does it for me doesn't mess up my pitifully small room!!! 02:27 CT: "The machines are rather big" 02:27 CT: "walls might have to be broken" 02:27 CC: Ugh, but my neighbors hate me!! 02:27 CT: "I hope your neighbors have good rooms you'd want" 02:28 CT: "It doesn't matter, they won't be your neighbors" 02:28 CC: Yeah, we'll be roommates then! 02:28 CC: Which sounds AWFUL. 02:28 CT: "Nope" 02:28 CC: Nope?? 02:28 CT: "When you complete the "entrance" into the game" 02:28 CT: "your living space is, as it seems, teleported" 02:28 CT: "To a diffeerent world" 02:29 CC: And I assume I sprout wings and an elf comes by to tell me I'm part of some prophecy to save the universe? 02:29 CT: "I have seen neither of thos things" 02:30 CT: "but trust me, Blake is no longer in Arena" 02:31 CT: "soon, neither will I" 02:31 CC: And, what, me neither? 02:31 CT: "I do not know" 02:31 CT: "Are you a player?" 02:32 CC: Uh...?? 02:32 CC: Maybe? 02:34 CT: "It seems all too coincidental that I was assigned a romantic partner and that person is my game partner as well" 02:35 CT: "Perhaps you will be seeing more of this Warrior in the future" 02:35 CC: Alright. I'm not exactly HAPPY about ANY of this, but maybe he can be put to good use!! 02:36 CC: Hahah, not to overstep my uh, lady boundaries, of course, noble male. 02:36 CT: "Uh huh" 02:38 CT: "I hope my server is as good a server as I am though" 02:38 CC: I hope my server is as great as me too! 02:38 CT: "If the pattern is the same, it will likely be your partner" 02:39 CC: Agh, I hope he's as good at computers as he is at absorbing glass!!! 02:39 CT: "He is a warrior" 02:39 CT: "I would not count on it" 02:40 CC: I'm trying my best to be ~POSITIVE~ about this situation, though I think I'm better at fooling my clients than I am myself. 02:40 CC: But that's no reason to give up all hope, right!!!! 02:40 CT: "sure" 02:41 CC: Hey, if we're transported to another world, does that mean we never come back and have to deal with any social stigmas or consequences of being rocketted to the lowest class possible?? 02:41 CC: Because that would just be DANDY. 02:41 CT: "I do not know" 02:43 CC: Well, I honestly can't WAIT to get started!!!! 02:43 CT: "It is great to see such boundless optimism!" 02:44 CC: YUP!!!!! I pride myself on my ability to make it through ANY situation, no matter how horribly depressing, with at the very least a sarcastic grin on my face!! 02:44 CT: "Good job!" 02:45 CC: So, you HAVE to tell me more about your new partner!!! Spill the BEANS! 02:46 CT: "Well, She is a companion named Blake. She doesn't like it when mysterious forces start moving her furniture, and she has remarkable aim with throwing needles" 02:48 CC: Sounds great! 02:49 CC: I'll have to meet her sometime, oooh, and find out her favorite tea...!! 02:50 CT: "I'll be sure to ask her. if you will be joining us in the game, we will all have to get to know each other I imagine" 02:51 CC: I did meet what I assume were two other players, Annie and Clark, at the party I was catering. 02:51 CT: "Never heard of them" 02:51 CC: I think I mentioned losers who assigned me the same warrior?!! 02:51 CT: "Oh my godos" 02:53 CC: So this will be FUN! 02:53 CT: "I'm sure it will all work out" 02:53 CT: "Who knows! It could be a modern romance" 02:54 CC: Ah, yes. A food prep and a warrior. Star-crossed lovers. 02:54 CT: "An obvious romance is a boring one" 02:55 CC: I'd be looking for a different kind of modern romance, I think. 02:56 CC: One with less class distinctions and less males. And more food. In fact, forget the romance!! Just caramel will do!!! 02:57 CC: You must understand. You are a THESPIAN!! You've played all SORTS of unorthodox romances, I'm sure!!! 03:00 CT: "Please, do not remind me of your disturbing feederism" 03:00 CT: "And yes, I have, but a woman falling for her cake is not one of them. A tradgedy perhaps" 03:29 CC: Egh! No, nothing like feederism. I'm JOKING!! JeezOS. 03:30 CT: "Uh huh" 03:30 CC: Anyway, thanks for your support here. I know it must be tough to stay friends with someone whos class has just considerably dropped. 03:31 CT: "I've been leagues below you until now =P" 03:32 CC: Oh, that's true!!! Clever thinking. 03:40 CT: "I'll see you later, hopefully. Bye Carm" 03:41 CC: Seeya later!!! -- celestialThespian CT ceased pestering caramelizedCaterer CC at 03:41 --